Cookies
by NanashiKitsune42
Summary: Gaara is not happy. He didn't expect to find a strange girl in his kitchen at 6 in the morning, causing a disaster. Someone is going to pay for this... after he gets one of those cookies. ONE SHOT - Rated T for mild language.


**Chibi: Uhh.. *chuckles nervously* Hi... Long time no see.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own Nanashi and the plot.**

* * *

The Kazekage Tower was quiet when Gaara of the Desert woke up that morning. He got up and, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, started walking toward the kitchen when he heard a loud crash and a cry of pain. Then the smell of fresh cookies hit him.

When he got there, his eyes widened as he took in the disaster site that used to be his kitchen. When his eyes landed on the heap of black hair that was the culprit, amethyst eyes peered up sheepishly through the curtain of hair. The strange girl let out a squeak of embarrassment. His eyes narrowed as she scrambled to her feet. "G-Gaa-I mean Kazekage-sama! I-I didn't notice you come in!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara stared down at the blushing girl as she attempted to clean up some of the mess. "And why are you in my house?"

The girl blushed even brighter as she thrust out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I-I'm Nanashi Kitsune, I came to visit Temari, and I decided that I should make something for everyone. I-I'm sorry for the mess, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked over the girl in front of him. Her long, flowing black hair was almost to her knees, even in the high ponytail she currently had it in. Her purple eyes shone with embarrassment, admiration, and... something else he couldn't recognize. Her pale skin was tinted red as she blushed even more under his intense stare and he was mildly pleased that she was at least two inches shorter than him.** (AN: Gaara's 5'4" in Shippuden. He's a shorty.)** "...We've met before."

"Ye-Yes. During the Chunin Exams. M-My team was near you and your siblings... I was absolutely amazed by your fight with Rock Lee!" The embarrassed look in her eyes was completely overcome by admiration. "And your fight with Sasuke! I found myself on the edge of my seat the entire time! Y-You know... Until everyone got knocked out and your village attacked ours... Yeah..." She grinned sheepishly when she realized what she was saying. "Sorry..." She offered the plate again. "Cookie?"

Gaara looked over the girl once more, glaring. "I do remember you. Just... without all of that... hair." She blew a piece of hair out of her face when he said that. " He scanned the kitchen again. "Just how the hell did this mess happen? How can one person, especially a tiny thing like you, make this big of a mess?" He reached out a hand to take a cookie, but the plate disappeared.

He had to mask his surprise when she suddenly glared back at him. "Did you just call me short? I am not!" She set the plate of cookies down just before he could grab for one again. "No. You get no cookies. Not 'til you take it back!" She glanced around the room, "And also, it's messy because I'm clumsy and I kept spilling flour and stuff."

Gaara scowled when she slapped his hand away on his third try. "You said they were for me. Now let me have one." The girl just stuck her tongue out at him in response. "You should really learn to respect authorities, Girl. Now give me a goddamn cookie."

Nanashi pouted, a light blush reaching her cheeks, "Only if you say sorry for calling me short." She crossed her arms over her chest, somehow managing to smear flour and cookie dough all over the front of her shirt. Gaara stared her down, causing her to squeak softly. "W-What?"

He reached out a hand and slid his fingers into her hair, making her blush heavily. When he pulled his hand back, he was holding a chocolate chip. "I didn't call you short, I called you tiny. You really get into your work, don't you?" He flicked the chip across the room. When Nanashi frowned again, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm so-"

"Hey Shortstack! Long time no see!" Kankuro interrupted as he walked into the room. "Ooh, are these cookies for everybody?" His answer was a slap on the wrist with a wooden spoon. "Hey! What was that for? That hurt, ya know!"

"No. You guys are mean, so only Mari gets any," Nanashi snapped at the puppet master. She stomped away from the guys, taking the cookie plate with her. "And I'm not that short." **(AN: That's a lie, she's 5'2")**

Temari wandered into the room to see her best friend and brothers all glaring at each other, but before she could ask what happened, she noticed the cookies. "You're the only person I know that could make a mess with cookies, Nashi. This place was spotless just last night," Temari commented as she plucked a cookie off the plate. "Thanks, though."

Nanashi beamed at her friend. "You're welcome! Help yourself." She shot a glare at the boys. "They insulted me, so they get none."

"Got it. Gaara, we have a guest. You're the Kazekage, for God's sake, at least try to be decent!" Temari said suddenly, walking out of the room with a smirk as Nanashi began to blush again.

The black haired girl lowered her eyes to the floor shyly. "I-I didn't even notice, to be honest." Her eyes suddenly shot up to meet his. "I still need that apology."

The former Jinchuriki rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I am _so_ sorry I called you short. Now can I have a cookie?"

Nanashi's eyes softened a little and she nodded. "Fine, you can have some." She held out the plate, but held the spoon in the other hand in case Kankuro tried for one.

"...Thanks." Without another word, Gaara snatched the entire plate from her hand. He ignored the garbled objections from the girl as Kankuro chased after him.

Nanashi sighed to herself. "I didn't even get one..." She glanced around the room briefly, "Oh well... I should probably clean this mess up..."

~Fin~

* * *

**Chibi: I'm sorry I vanished for so long, please don't kill me. :o I lost a huge part of Past Memories and can't for the life of me remember what it was, so that story kind of... died, I apologize for that, those people who watched me for it... oops. But here's a new oneshot so please forgive me~?**


End file.
